Harry Smith's Heist
Harry Smith's Heist is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in June 2015. It is the promotional episode for the video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists; it represents how Harry Smith and his friends work together with the Nordics, just like in the game. In all TV airings of this episode prior to the RPG's release on November 29th 2015, the game's trailer played just before the credits roll began. Synopsis Harry's hilarious yet rude school poster is about to fall into Robert's hands! He can't slip out of trouble alone this time... Plot The episode begins in Colham High School. Catriona McMillan is explaining a fancy dress party celebrating the school's anniversary to Class 3F. Everyone in the school must draw a poster to celebrate the occasion, and a winner will be picked at the end of the party. Harry begins to draw his poster. In his sketch, Catriona throws study books at him and David Marshall, covering them in paper cuts. Samuel Davidson kicks basketballs at Blair Cameron and Damien Woodbridge. Tim McDade faints in the dirty toilets while Fiona Rivers is stalking Svörfuður Hilmarsson in there. Greta Appleton starves many pupils by closing the canteen early, Christine Peel uses a smartphone to brainwash a group of girls, and several students who now attend Colham College (Henry Ashcroft, Bjørn Henriksen and Yuko Hataya) are running out of the gates crying. Mae MacDonald and Louisa McIntyre later gather up all the posters. David sniggers at Harry's handiwork, causing him to realise that Catriona will punish him severely if she sees it! However, Mae and Louisa go with Emma Kenn to carry the posters to Robert Sullivan's office instead! Harry facepalms. At lunchtime, Harry and David discuss how they are going to find the huge box of posters and take Harry's one out before Robert sees it. Jonas Andersson overhears them and decides to help. As he collected the posters drawn by pupils in Class 4F, he knows that Robert will take the posters out of his office at nine o'clock during the party. He tells Harry and David the details. Morten Larsen and Edvard Andersson will be coming to the party for the heist. If Edvard distracts Robert by putting a virus on a PC in the computer lab while the latter is carrying the box of posters, he will put the box in Class 3P, which has a window stuck open. Morten can then use his fishing rod to reel out the offending poster from outside! Later that evening, Harry goes to the party in his Zapper Rapper costume, embarrassed to be coming with James Smith who is in a Fancy Hippo costume. Morten, Edvard and Jonas arrive wearing viking outfits. David, who is dressed as a devil, farts to give them the signal to start their heist as soon as no parents are looking, and Caleb McKinnon (who is wearing a chef costume) is distracted by a bowl of cookies David dropped. Morten and Harry go to a bin outside the staff room, where the key to the computer lab is kept. Robert enters, then Morten rummages in the bin and throws an empty Irn Poo bottle in the doorway, wedging the door open. Harry sneaks in, successfully stealing the computer lab key which he gives to Jonas. Harry distracts Catriona McMillan by 'accidentally' bumping into David Blackburn who is dressed as a fireman; the strict teacher doesn't see Jonas and Edvard go upstairs to the computer lab and unlock the door. Edvard switches one of the computers on, opens Mae's Headbook profile and starts downloading many viruses on other windows. The computer makes lots of error sounds, then Edvard escapes and hides in a disabled toilet nobody ever uses. Jonas runs down a nearby flight of stairs, where he sees Robert carrying the posters! He lies that he saw Mae unlock the computer lab and put viruses on one of the PCs. Robert leaves the posters in Class 3P before dealing with the issue. Edvard sees this through a keyhole in the toilet door. He opens the toilet window to let Morten, who is watching from the caretaker's garage rooftop, know he can steal the poster. Morten grabs his fishing rod and reels out two posters, one of which is Harry's. Meanwhile Edvard sneaks out of the toilet and Morten climbs down to give one poster to Mae, who is in a fairy costume. At the end of the party, Robert is about to announce the winning poster. Mae comes forward with the poster Morten gave her - she says it is Harry's and lies that she found it in the gym. Harry, David, Jonas and Edvard gasp, however Morten starts sniggering. Robert unrolls it...and gives Harry the first prize! Mae screams in horror when she sees that 'Harry's poster' is in fact her own, and Harry is taking credit for it! Meanwhile, Harry's friends and the Nordics burst out laughing and Mae gets blamed for putting viruses on the computer. Music *Mario Power Tennis - Peach Dome Lose (plays while Harry draws his poster) *Mario Strikers Charged Football - Toad's Theme (plays when Harry, David, Morten, Edvard and Jonas are getting ready for the party) *Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Wi-Fi Menu (plays when Harry arrives at the party) *The Lost Vikings (Genesis) - The Great Factory (plays from the start of the heist until Robert puts the posters in 3P) *The Lost Vikings (Genesis) - Wacky World (plays when Morten steals the posters and tricks Mae) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Shock! (plays when Mae hands 'Harry's poster' to Robert) *Banana Inc. - Norwegian Rebel (plays when Harry takes credit for Mae's poster) Trivia *Harry's Zapper Rapper costume, David's devil attire and Morten, Edvard and Jonas' viking outfits appear as purchasable gear in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. *Pressing up on the TV remote at any point during the DVD version of this episode will open the Leave My Cousins Alone! easter egg. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes